Avatar Awards Show
by She's From Ouran
Summary: Choose the hosts of the show, who will give out tons of awards! You vote in your reviews! Whichever has the most votes in the twenty-four hours will be declared the winner!
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar Awards**

****"Welcome, welcome, welcome. The time has come to choose-"

"Sokka! This isn't the Hunger Games!"

"I know that, Katara. The time really has come for the audience to choose the hosts for the Avatar Awards! Hopefully it's me."

"I highly doubt the crowd will choose you over Aang and I. Have you forgotten the very last scene of Avatar?"

"Ugh. How could I forget? You're always blabbing on about how great Mike and Bryan are. And, if you ask me, it would be very smart for them to be the hosts."

"Now now, Sokka, let the people choose!"

"Seriously, though, I am so sick of that stupid scene. You always have it on and I can now quote Sozin's Comet. Of course, I _did _quote it, but still."

"Hey guys!"

"Aang, get off the stage!"

"Sokka, don't be so rude!"

"Yeah, Sokka!"

"What's up?"

"Toph-"

"Hey, Toph!"

"Snoozles, if you haven't noticed, your fly is down."

"What? Hey!"

"Okay! YOU GUYS! Shut up for a second! It's time for the crowd to vote. Who do you think should host the Avatar Awards? Please leave your answers in your reviews! Thank you!"

"Peace out, everybody!"

"Bye-bye!"

"Water tribe!"

"Aw, man, I missed it!"

"Zuko, get off the stage!"

"But, but-"

"Now!"

"I brought Azula and Mai!"

"Zuko, it's over! The people get a day to vote! Once that's settled, then we'll get to the real awards." Katara grabbed Zuko's wrist and dragged him off the stage.

* * *

**To all of the Zutara, Kataang, Taang, Tokka, or Toko fans out there, it all depends on who gets chosen to be the hosts. I'll try to include as much fluffiness as I can. Personally, I'm a fan of Kataang and Tokka, but that's just me. Please follow, favorite, and review! Peace out until tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the almost exact same story of Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards. I haven't been reading very many stories lately, and I had no clue there was already a story like mine. **

* * *

"Alright, people, it's time to announce who was chosen to host the Avatar Awards!"

"I object to the people who were chosen!"

"Sokka, shut up."

"No! I believe in Tokka and now the whole show is ruined!"

"It's not like I'm actually going to _date _Zuko."

"Dang it."

"Toph! Why can't they vote for another day? You know we'd win, right?"

"It's final, Sokka. Zuko and I are hosting."

"Yeah, so you can kiss your Tokka goodbye. It's time for Toko to shine."

"Oh yeah?" Sokka kissed Toph on the cheek.

"Sokka!"

"Really? That's all?" Zuko leaned in and kissed Toph on the lips.

"You guys!"

"That's not all I've got." Sokka wrapped his arms around Toph's waist and dipped her. "Baby, you're my forever girl."

"Hey! That's _my _pick-up line!"

"Aang, quit complaining!"

"Could we please just start the show?"

"Okay. The first award that will be handed out tomorrow is... Best Kataang moment!"

"Hey!"

"Zuko, there will be more, like best Zutara moment, Tokka, Toko, and Maiko. Quit complaining!"

"Oh, there's going to be a best Zutara moment pick?"

"Eyes up, dude."

"Okay, you have twenty-four hours starting NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, listen up people!"

"Toph, you don't have to be so rude..."

"Zuko, shut up before I make you into a mud pie."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I still haven't gotten revenge for you burning my feet. Your favorite Kataang moment is-"

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

Toph threw up a wall of earth. "Sokka, haven't you learned your lesson about sneak attacks?"

"Ha ha, apparently not."

"Shut up Zuko."

"Make me."

"Grr-"

"You guys! We're kind of in the middle of something."

"Right! So, um, what were we announcing?"

"The best Kataang moment!"

"Which is..."

"If you're going to be a host, you need to know the answers at all times."

"So, tell me the answer!"

"The balcony kissing scene is the best Kataang moment, everyone! Personally I think that was a bit disgusting, but whatever."

"Aw, I thought it was cute when Aang stuck his tongue down my sister's throat... _blegh!_"

"The next award is best Zutara moment! Leave your votes in your reviews! Peace out!"


	4. Chapter 4

"The winner is..."

"NOBODY!"

"Sokka?"

"I may not be a host, but I am a FAN! NO! LET GO OF ME! TOPH, TELL THEM TO GET OFF OF ME!"

"Now that there are no more interruptions, the best Zutara moment is-"

"There are no Zutara moments!"

"Katara."

"What? There aren't!"

"You wanna make one?"

"Zuko shut up before I freeze your head in a block of ice."

"CAN I PLEASE JUST ANNOUNCE THE BEST ZUTARA MOMENT?"

"Fine. Go ahead. I want to see what the people think of this."

"The best Zutara moment is-"

"Hey guys!"

"AANG!"

"What?"

"The best Zutara moment is... Sozin's Comet Agni Kai!"

"Oh, like that counts."

"It should!"

"Why should it?"

"Well, because we... hugged... and stuff..."

"I will deal with you later."

"Okay, guys. Guys. GUYS! The next award is for best Tokka moment! I think we all know which one will win though..."

"TOPH!"

"Shut up Sokka."

"TELL THEM TO RELEASE ME!"

"Um, no."

"You suck."

"Thank you!"


End file.
